


Come a Little Closer

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Closer [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Pet Play, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the leash in his hand, of course Kuroo wants you closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come a Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh yes, time for everyone's favorite sleazy-looking cat captain~! Enjoy!

It wasn't as though as you minded doing risqué little things like this for your boyfriend.

In the privacy of your bedroom, you knelt before him, your skin flushed and your heart rate a little quicker than usual. While he was suited up and looked to be ready for a formal banquet--though his hair was still in its trademark bedhead appearance--to say you were clothed was laughable given the style and thin material of your lingerie. And you couldn't necessarily count the cat ears and tail that you were wearing as clothing either. The box of Valentine's Day chocolates was open, resting by where he sat on the edge of the bed.

With one hand, he slowly helped himself to the candy, while the other hand held the thin leather leash that was attached to your collar.

The only thing that bothered you--not in just this moment, but generally speaking in terms of your relationship with him--was that sleazy, handsome grin that was plastered on his features. It was obvious that he was more than pleased with your gift to him.

Plucking another piece of chocolate, he held it up as he--humorously enough--purred out, "Would you like your captain to offer you a treat, my dearest little kitten?"

"Sure, but...Tetsurou, those are two completely different contexts." You really wanted to rub your temples. How had this man been the volleyball captain of Nekoma, and now his university?

He only chuckled lowly while tugging onto the leash, signaling for you to come towards him, "A captain does what he wants."

Refraining from rolling your eyes, you crawled towards him. Your lips parted to receive your treat, only for said candy to be popped into your lover's mouth. The look you gave would've struck fear into any of his teammates.

With a smirk, he hummed out innocently while his gaze was anything but, "Ah, foolish me. That was meant for you. But don't worry, my dear..." His deft, slender fingers reached for his belt buckle.

"I have something else you can enjoy~"


End file.
